


Please keep me close (your heartbeat keeps me alive)

by orphan_account



Category: The 100
Genre: Angst, Clexa babies, Clexa endgame though, F/F, Fluff though, I LOVE ANGST OK, Lexa's nightblood ducklings, More angst, Pregnant!Clarke, fluffy fluff fluff, i don't even know what this is, lol when is he not, pike is an ass, protective!Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The au where you share a ring with your soulmate, and it sends out beats as long as the other person is alive, and stops when he/she is not, and clarkes worst night mare comes to life. Don't worry it's Angsty, but it's a really good ending ok :) </p><p>+ Clarke is pregnant with their baby, who doesn't like clexa babies??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please keep me close (your heartbeat keeps me alive)

**Author's Note:**

> OMG!! I didn't think I would get so much support form y'all, but I did! And I love you all so much, thanks for reading my other high school au! <3  
> Ok so like the title is so bad, my grammar sucks, but hey, it's a clexa baby! So kinda a lot of angst but it's a good ending ok. And I know a lot of the story doesn't make sense, I'm sorry, I'm trying ok, I'm still a noob. Lmao.
> 
> Happy reading! :D <3

She's always had it, atleast that's what she remembers. When she was 7, the blonde girl felt it pump against her skin. She smiled, because she knew her soulmate was out there. Or well, somewhere on the ark atleast, she hoped. 

Then she grew older, her friends met their soulmates, but she didn't. They told her, ‘you'll find them, we promise’ but she wasn't so sure. 

So laying on the bunker in her cell, watching the ring, and thinking off the ground didn't make her more sure. 

The ground. 

Suddenly the door opend and the next thing she knew, she was in the dropship, on her way to the ground.

-

She thought Finn was her soulmate, but then, Raven came. She knew that the girl had done nothing wrong, so she did the right thing and just forgot him. Or tried to atleast. 

Then Lexa came

With her armor, and war paint, her stoic figure, damn,  
She was hot. 

When her ring strated beating faster. Harder, She knew.

They both looked at each other with wide eyes,  
for that day, 

blue eyes met green, and in that moment, nothing else matterd. They found each other.

-

 

6 years later 

Being in polis with Lexa, and the Natblidas, has always made her happy. And now, with their own child on the way, Clarke Couldn't be happier.

Though, when Lexa wasn't there she was beyond worried. She had to leave for arkadia, trouble with pike she said. Still after 5 years, the man didn't trust their people. 

“Please let me go with you, I could-”

“No, Clarke you are to stay here and take care of yourself, and our people. I can't let you go with me.”

Clarke had asked her every day since she announced it, and she always got the same answer 

The blonde nodded trough the tears, 

“Damn pregnancy hormones”

She chuckled, and embraced the brunette.

“Ai hod you in, Leksa”

“Ai hod you in, sentaim, Klark”

Lexa went down on her knees and pulled up the blondes shirt.

“Hei, little one.”

She smiled up at Clarke.

“I love you too, and I'll see you both soon I promise”

Clarke smiled back. She rose to her feet and gave the blonde a soft kiss, which was happily returned.

“I promise this isn't a goodbye, Clarke.”

“I know” 

Was all she managed.

Then she was gone.

Clarke couldn't sleep that night, neither could Lexa. The empty cold spot next to them, missing each other there. 

-

 

She was 5 months in, and she loved it. The most time, atleast. Sometimes the baby could be a pain in the Ass.  
kicking and moving, she could barley ride horses anymore, and she was fat Like a whale. 

Lexa kept telling her that she was beautiful, and that they were creating a miracle. Clarke swooned over it.

A week and 3 days passed since her departure, still no sleep, and she was missing her like crazy. She promised to radio in every day.

And then the day came, that she feared for.

The ring stopped sending pulses.

She was with the natblidas, talking, and playing with the younger ones. Then she felt it.

Suddenly everything froze, she stopped talking, and was staring at her hand.  
She felt empty.  
Broken.  
But she couldn't know anything for sure.

“Clarke, are you alright?” 

Aden asked, worried.

“I….i..i have to- I have to go”

She ran out ofthrone room and yelled,

“Indra! Get me a radio, please hurry, I have to- have too”

She was already crying, the worst cenarios going trough her head, but the warrior was at her side immediately.

“Klark, what is going-”

“Get me a radio!” 

She was able to get out, and quickly the warrior disappeard and then returned seconds later with a radio.  
The blonde quickly grabbed it 

“Kane! Mom!”

No answer 

“Mom!”

Shuffling was heard before a crackling sound was heard, then a voice,

“Clarke, are you alright? Are you safe?”

Her mom was there, which were some relief to Clarke, but Lexa was her priority.

She quickly wiped her tears, but more came 

“Yes I'm f-fine mom, is Lexa ok? My ring stopped and I just-”

“Clarke. I'm so sorry, she's been shot, she- she probably won't make it. She's alive, but her heartbeat is weak, it's probably why your ring stopped”

The words felt like a punch in her heart. What? 

“No no no no- mom- y-you're lying!”

She was screaming and crying, she quickly pushed to radio to Indra, who took it, she could hear her mothers voice on the radio as she ran away.

 

Quickly she caled for a horse, and got up.  
Indra came rushing along with the natblidas.

“Hedatu, you should not be riding in your condition, the goufa-”

“I will be fine.”  
She quickly stated kicked the horses side. 

-

She got to arkadia after a while of quickly galloping the forest and stoping when needing to.  
Indra was right.  
This wasn't good for the baby.

But Lexa was her prioritiy right know.  
She was standing outside arkadia, gun and swords where on her. clarke knew she had to Give them the swords.

“Open the gates! I need to speak with Abby!”

She felt like she would burst out in tears anytime, but she couldn't. Not right now. 

The gates where slowly opend, but pike was there, with his crew, aiming guns at her.

“Hands where I can see them!”

Clarke did as she was told.

“Surrender your weapons.”

Clarke internally groaned.

“Look I just want to see my mom, talk to her-”

“We know what you want. You want to see the commander. You want to try and save her, well guess what? You can't! She's dead and so is the alliance.”

She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. Her legs felt numb, so did her arms. 

“No… No- you're-you're wrong! She's a fighter, she'll survive this!”

“No she won't honey. Haven't you taken a look at your ring?”

Pike was right. It stopped beating some time ago. But she couldn't Belive it. It wasn't true. 

“Please let me in. I still need to talk to my mom.”

“No”

Then she did the stupid thing. She brought her gun up an aimed it at pike, only to spot a small arrow, and a shooting pain in her leg. 

She screamed, and fell to the ground in seconds. Her leg wouldn't support her. she looked down at her leg and spotted the poison arrow.

“Shit.” 

She could hear the gate close, and she was starting to feel dizzy.  
“What's happening.”  
she mumbled.

She felt really light headed, and decided to lay down a bit, but oh no she shouldn't have. 

The darkness quickly took over her, and she could hear a female, voice, much like her mothers, before it went black. 

 

-

 

(Lexa usually loved waking up. eyes opening, feeling blonde hair tickle her nose, and being able to smell her. Seeing the sun above polis, and people on the market getting ready for the day. 

But not now. Waking up to a steel wall every day, in a closed, suffocating cell, was not to her liking. 

She had to do it anyways. And she had to talk to Clarke.  
She promised her wife that she would radio in every day  
But she haven't had time, with all the meetings, and she was tired. Really tired.  
She couldn't wait to get home. 

Suddenly she heard some noises from outside her door, and decided to seek the source. 

She and went out the door, but only to come to a halt.

Pike

He was in front of her, a gun aimed on her chest, and eyes on her.  
“Well, commander,” he took a step closer “how nice to see you here.”

The brunette could only stare at him.

“What do you want? Where is my guards?”

“Your guards? Oh they're dead. I killed them, as well as I will kill you.”

“I'll give you what you want, ok. Just please don't harm anyone.”

“too late, commander. Say your last words.”

It was the last thing she heard before, a gun shot was heard, she felt a shooting pain in her abdomen, and then it all went black.)

-

 

The blonde felt her chest rise and sink, but she couldn't move, her body felt numb. She tried to scream but she couldn't. Her mind felt foggy.

Clarke could feel her hands were tied to the bed.

“You're awake.”

She heard the voice, but she couldn't figure out who it was. After a few moments, the voice was heard again,

“Sorry you're tied to the bed, we thought you would freak out when you woke up”

It was a female voice, the blonde heard. But still she didn't know who it was.

“Don't worry, the drug will wear out soon, you'll be able to move and talk. We thought it would've worn out sooner”

So that's why, she thought.

then she realized,

Their baby.

She tried to make a point, so the woman would react, but she couldn't move, she was freaking out.

But the woman seemed to understand, 

“Your baby is fine. Abby checked you before.”

Then she recognized the voice.

Raven.

She was starting to feel her legs, and hands.  
she could open her mouth, but nothing came out though. 

“It's ok. It's starting to wear out.”

After a few moments, she could speak, and her first words were,

“Lexa,” came a croaking voice “where is she?”

 

“She's fine Clarke. She survived it. She's still in bedrest though, but she's doing great.”

The Latina girl smiled, and started working on undoing Clarke's ropes.

Clarke could only smile, as she felt tears threatening to spill.

She looked down at her now, untied hand, and spotted the ring,

Beating.

Clarke gasped.

The blonde sat up and looked at Raven, a question in her eyes.

“She's in medical. Go to her.”

“Thank you, Raven.”

The blondes feet was moving faster then she ever felt them move.

When she stopped at medical, Lexa was half sitting in her bed, sipping water. 

The blonde stood in awe, seeing her wife. 

Alive.

Clarke could only let out a laugh, before she was running again, now into the arms off her wife. 

“Clarke-”

Lexa was in shock too, she could only breath in the smell off Clarke, and smile.

When they finally broke apart, they were both in tears, and smiling.

Clarke brought her hands to Lexas cheeks, and looked into her Forrest eyes. 

“Don't ever leave me again, I love you so much.”

“I won't, I promise.”

She sealed it with a soft kiss 

-

8 months later

“Joy no, you know you're not allowed to touch that.”

Clarke took the child in her arms.

The toddler could only smile and laugh in response

Clarke looked at her daughter, admiring her blue eyes, and brown hair.

“I love you, strikon” 

A few beats later, she felt arms wrap around her, and Lexas head resting on her shoulder.

“Hi.”

“Hey, you.”

They were just looking at the child in their arms, breathing eachother in, and enjoying the moment.

“I love you both so much.” 

The blonde said and turned her head to the brunette.

“Ai hod yu in, sentaim, Klark.”

She then gave Clarke a soft kiss, then turned to the baby

“You too, strikon.”

 

They were so happy. 

They were together.

They were safe.

And it's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Send requests if you want!<3 thanks for the support :)❤️


End file.
